


But John, It's Christmas

by thatskindaweird



Series: Johnlock Trope Challenge [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatskindaweird/pseuds/thatskindaweird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Johnlock Trope Challenge "Mistletoe"  http://johnlocktropechallenge.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	But John, It's Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written very quickly for a challenge. Sorry it was so short but I liked it the way it is!

Usually when Sherlock referred to something as Christmas it meant that it something terrible was happening. Today however, Sherlock was standing directly in front of him under a sprig of mistletoe asking for a kiss. When John has protested that they were in public Sherlock had actually whined. His lips turned up into a simultaneously sexy and infuriating pout and he protested "John...It's Christmas!" 

John couldn't refuse Sherlock anything, let alone on Christmas, so he learned up and pressed a chaste kiss to the younger mans lips. He pulled away, cheeks pink and flushed with embarrassment. After a quick glance around John pressed a second quick kiss to Sherlock's lips but before he could pull away a second time Sherlock intensified the kiss, alternating between exploring as much of John's mouth as he was allowed and nipping at his bottom lip.


End file.
